My Masters Peon
by isdelafbaf
Summary: Bella wants to prove she can make it on her own. Her boss Edward, a closet-dominant who likes to be in control. Will he find a way to push Bella and her stubborn ways to a promising future in love and career? We shall soon find out. TheSecretarytype story
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Today is my first day of my new job. I'm nervous but quite enthralled because the company that hired me is quite reputable. Cullen Advertising, took me by surprise when they called me for a probationary trial period of three months. I entered the buildings lobby and dashed off to the restroom to do any final touchups. I had my mousy brown hair twirled in a elegant bun. My brown eyes were framed by my lashes which I touched lightly with black mascara. I was a little flushed from my sprint to the restroom, but all in all my skin was still quite pale, but not peakid just translucent... my skin never was a fan of the sunlight.

Happy with my assessment, I straightted my pencil skirt, adjusted my tucked in flowy blue blouse which dipped just enough to hint my cleavage, yet remained classy. I took a deep breath, and clicked my heels to the lift. Darn Alice, I thought, she insisted that even if I wasn't hired as a secretary, I should show off my legs. I shook that thought, I needed to concentrate lest trip. I pressed the button to go up in the lobby, and waited for the elevator.

DING

As the elevator doors opened, I noticed there were already two men inside, the one nearest to the doors was good looking, muscled yet lean with blond hair and seablue eyes. Strange I thought, never seen such an eye color before. When I stole a glance of the man behind him, my breath hitched. He was beautiful, with dazzling emerald eyes,which sparkled like jewels. His glowing white skin had a striking contrast to his bronze hair which was burning with sex appeal. My heartbeat quickened slightly. I was curious as to wonder why? I stole another quick glance and when I did I noticed his hands were gripping the handrail within the lift, and he was watching me from the corner of his eyes. His angled sharp nose and chiseled jaw took my breath away. Such flawlessness in a face, his lips were so luscious. Stop it Bella.

"Which floor?" The blonde haired man snapped me out of my daze. I blush immediatly returning my gaze to the floor "Um..thirty-six please."

The man pushed the button, and the lift doors closed. I noticed that no other button was pushed so I'm assuming we were all going to the same floor. The atmosphere became heaty, not with temperature but with anticipation. I found that my beautiful green eyed god was as still as stone. As we finally reached our floor and the doors opened I found myself releasing a breath that I never knew I was holding. Just as I was about to step out I tripped over the toe of my heel, and awaited the imminent thud of my body hitting the floor. Then when it never came I felt a pair of strong arms instead guiding me back to an upright position. A soothing scent of vanilla and open-air sunshine enveloped me and I opened my eyes and blushed while stepping carefully out of the beautiful man's embrace. "I'm so sorry, thank you." Oh my god how embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm a silly office bimbo.

"Please, no thanks necessary, you should be more careful, and yet I find myself anticipating your next fall so that I can be the one to catch you." The voice of this god of a man was soft like velvet yet rich like chocolate so smooth and husky with low undertones of sex and sophistication, it caused my heart to skip, my eyes to flutter, and my stomach to flit with butterflies. What is wrong with me and my reactions to this man.

"Till next time Miss?"

"Swan. Bella Swan, and thank you again Mr.?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." He chuckled as he repeated my James bond type introduction. I simply blushed in response eager to away and release some emotional tension. He simply looked back and flashed a dazzling crooked smile at me before disappearing down the corridor after the blond man. Then it hit me. Cullen! As in Cullen Advertising. Well damn! Shoot! He was way out of my league. I sighed with disappointment as I approached the front desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I wake up, shower, eat, drive to the office, park my car in the carpark, lock the car and walk to the lift. Everyday the same routine. Not once have I thought to question it. Why should I? I run a very well respected advertising firm with my brothers, since my father Carlisle wanted to retire with Esme. I lived a good life, married to my work, no need for the distractions that women bring. Only woman who was allowed to distract me was Esme, and she did it as often as she could, along with my brothers wives of course. Emmett had Rosalie, and Jasper had Alice.  
The day Esme decided to take notice of my lack of an "other half" and put out a notice for me needing a secretary made me snort. I asked her why didn't she just set up a blind date? She retorted with "because your at the office all day anyway." I must admit, she did have a point, but I knew that she was getting worried. So I caved and told her I would allow it only if she or Alice and Rosalie would do the interviews, since I had no wish to waste my time or my employees time on such a grueling task.  
"Ready for today?" I glanced behind me to see Jasper, he had a 'sorry to be you' look on his face. I just gave him a look of 'what else could I do' shrug, and he nodded.

DING

The elevator opened and we walked in. Leaned into the far corner wall and let out a huge sigh. Jasper walked in and turned to look at me. "I don't know why noone tickles my fancy. Can you blame me? I thought you all belived in fate. Why force it? Oh, I dunno Jas...If I could flip a switch I would." I sounded as lost and desperate. He just stared at me with brotherly concern and acceptence. Jasper and Alice were the only ones in the family that knew exactly why no one sparked my interests. Women today were too loud, boastful, clingy and crude. All those traits screamed uncontrollable nightmare. I needed to be in control, and nowadays women wanted just the opposite, especially in my career field. I could still feel his gaze when I looked down at the carpeted floor of the lift, the silence made the air thicker. Sudden;y the lift started moving up, and it was then that we realized never got a chance to push the button to our floor.

DING

When the doors opened I was hit with a wave of Fresia's and lilac, a beautiful, mouth watering smell. I closed my eyes, and took a long deep breath through my nose, and as I exhaled I saw over Jaspers shoulder the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes, so deep and dark they went on forever. I felt pulled towards, so I quickly looked away, stealing glances from the corner of my eye. This mouth-watering specimen of a woman had luscious long legs, with dark mahogany hair contrasting her clear flawless skin. I heard Jasper query her floor.

"Thirty-six please" the angel spoke. Her voice was soft, yet firm, I felt almost comforted, like she was a constant force. I caught myself, whoa mister you don't even know this girl. But I almost thanked my lucky stars that Jasper left so quiclky because when she tripped I only thought about how I can't wait to feel this glorious creature in my arms.

Geez I'm done for. Beautiful. I told myself, I must find out who this stunningly shy goddess of a woman is. After I stood her back on her feet and we exchanged a few apologies and 'no problems' and 'my pleasures' I caught a blush, my god, this woman...she took my breath away. gently stood her back on her own two feet and cracked a shot at it.

"Till next time Miss?"

"Swan. Bella Swan, and thank you again Mr.?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen."

I chuckled to myself and then briskly walked after Jasper, but not without taken one more glance at the beautiful Bella Swan. In catching another blush I smiled, a real genuine smile. The only other women who made me smile like that was my mom, whenever she 'caught my hand in the cookie jar.' Wow, this women drew out my mischivious grin, I retuned my focus to hurrying after Jasper with Bella Swan on the brain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

As Bella approached the reception desk she was met with a formal greeting.

"Good Morning, welcome to Cullen Advertising, how may I help you?"

Looking more at the receptionists nose then her eyes Bella stated, "I'm here in regards to the secretary position." Bella paused and glanced at the receptionist quickly, noticing her name as Angela.

"I see, so your name would be?" Angela prompted.

"Swan, Bella Swan. I'm not late am I?" Bella then hands over her C.V. to Angela, who in return hands her an application form.

"Oh no, don't worry miss Swan, you are by all means quite punctual, please take a seat while you fill out your application forms. I will just need to make a few photocopies of your application form when your done."

"Alright, thank you." Bella takes a seat in the waiting area behind her also taking notice of the floorlenth mirrors along the walls which held the long corridor her beautiful bossman disappeared to, situating herself between the table and sofa she begins to fill out her form.

Meanwhile.

"Edward! Hello? Base calling Edward!" Jasper huffs impatiently. Jasper claps his hands three times and they echo throughout the office, jerking Edward back to his present company.

"What? oh, sorry Jazz." He quickly straightens his posture and turns his head quickly to face the amused Jasper.

"Where have you been Edward? What could be more important than eh-hum, the Denali perfume account?"

"Nothing, Jazz. Just this girl I caught leaving the lift this morning. He chuckles, seeming quite lost in himself, she just, well, amuses me." Jasper notices a small smile turn at the corner of Edward's lips. This catches him offguard and he follows Edward's gaze to see the sweet and petite brunette filling out some forms through the one-way mirror wall. She looked serious, too serious for her given situaiation. He bootom lip was between her teeth, and she tapped the pen furiously on the table, almost as if she were taking a test. Jasper finds he agrees with his brother's assessment and shakes his head, laughung silently.

"You do have a point Edward, she seems to be quite wound up." Edward then glances to Jazz and nods quickly a few times, a curious tight-lipped smile plastered on his face before returning his gaze to Bella. Then under his breath Jasper hears Edward whisper to himself, "perfect."

Jasper's heart swells, for he has never seen his brother so engrossed in something other than work, then procedes in taking out his cell phone, and hits speed dial one.

"Hey Handsome!" A chirpy Alice answers the phone.

"Hey darlin, listen are you and Rose ready for your first interview?"

"You bet. Whats your take on the first applicant."

"Edward is quite taken with her. I'll ask Angela for her name, and get her to text it to you. Remember to keep it filed under V.I.P." Alice can hear the wink in Jazz's tone.

"Gotcha! Over and out." Alice sings. Seeing Edward still deep in thought oblivious to his recent conversation Jasper then presses the intercom button. "Angela, can you pick up please." He pauses, "the young lady out front is she here for the interview?" Chatter can be heard from the other end of the line. "Her name is what-" "Can you forward her name to Alice?"  
"Right, thanks Angela, yep. bye."

In the waiting room.

In the waiting area Bella hears a calm soft voice reverberate through the intercom, "Angela, can you pick up please."  
Angela then picks up the phone and starts to answer. After a few nods, and "yes, sir's" and Bella swears she heard a soft "Bella Swan Sir." She stands up and asks while covering the mouthpiece, "how is your progress Miss Swan? Almost done?"

"Yes, I'm just reviewing it once more."

"Yes, Sir, the secratary position Sir. I understand, yes Sir, right away." Angela then hangs up, C.V. in hand and comes around to Bella.

"Here you go." Bella shakily hands over her application form and returns her gaze to her lap, hands fidgeting, knees together. She finally calms her breathing when a young vibrant woman with short black spikey hair appears from the opposite corridor, "Miss Bella Swan I presume? I'm Alice Cullen, please come this way."


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As I watched Bella Swan follow Alice down the corridor, I couldn't help my wandering eyes. Those perky full breasts, curving to a sleek slim waist, then curving out into nice curvacious hips, follow my firm yet slender legs that went for miles. I felt my blood rush to my pants. I noticed Jasper cast me a curious glance when I let out a low growl. God! This woman has bewitched my body, mind and soul.  
She of course has no idea the effect she has on the male population. So demure, timid, and innocent. I begin to imagine her arranging something on my desk, while rubbing her hips from behind. I see myself pushing her chest first to hug the desk, then spanking her plump buttocks with a "THWACK" Damn! What has gotten into me.

I shift in my chair with the discomfort my brainstorming has caused, and steal at Jasper. His arms are crossed and his bobbing chest, and tight lip smile give away that he is trying so hard to hold in the roaring laughter he wishes to express.  
... three ... two... one ... Jasper cannot hold it in he releases waves of loud chuckles, and it is so infectious I can't help but add my own care-free chuckles.

"I have never, -EVER! Seen you so distracted in our entire life. She's really thrown your world into chaos eh?" I sigh deeply, and then turn my head slowly and nod once.

"She makes me want to, well, mark her." I surprise myself sometimes, "I want her, and I want everyone to know it." "Jazz, I've never felt this way. So possessive, and I hardly know her."

"Edward," Jazz walks around the table, and places a hand on Edwards shoulder. "Love, is unpredictable, and life-changing. Although the changes are usually for the better, so go for it and have no regrets."

True, I thought to myself. Some people know each other for years, and their marriages fail, and yet some people meet one day and are married the next.

"I'll be in my office, to ponder this enigma you call love." I make my way to my office, sit behind my desk, and submerge myself in thoughts of Bella, and how my life will be adapted. I stride through the opposite end of the room, and open the door across the hall. I glimpse at the small mini-reception setup for my new secretary. I chuckle darkly, oh yes I will have alot of fun with you miss Swan. Then again, so will you.

Meanwhile.

BPOV

I watched a very animated Alice from beneath my lashes. I was so nervous I just couldn't look straight ahead. I hope my interview goes well. I bit my bottom lip. The pain was comforting, helping me to relax. I was finally able to lift my head and take in my surroundings. The carpets were a lush burgandy with with soft wall sconces that glowed a warm orangish light. Much better than migrain flourecents I thought to myself.

Alice abruptly stopped and and turned to face me. "Here we are, please have a seat Miss Swan."

"Bella, please." She smiled a genuine warm smile. "Of course, then I'm just Alice." She winked and gestured for me to take a seat.

When I stepped in, the first thing I saw was a gorgeous tall voluptious blonde, smiling excitingly at me. I blushed from pure embarressment that anyone could be so exited to meet me. I slowly made my way to the soft-cushioned straightback chair and took a seat. Alice made her way to the beautiful rosewood desk in front of me and sat down next to Rosalie who had taken perch at the corner of the desk.

GULP.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen, but please call me Rose." She reached out to shake my hand, and I recieved it warmly accompanied by a grateful smile. "Bella Swan, it so wonderful to meet you Rose."

"So!" Alice chirped loudly, tell us why you've applied to this position, and what are your talents and hobbies? "Um" I was stunned breifly looking to my left and looked up again, "I needed to be self sufficient, I love to cook, but I can't cook food if I have no money and no kitchen, so I took the secretary training course so that I could move out of my dad's house, and be my own person... I guess." I know that was the reason, but I didn't know why I answered it so quickly, I mean I barely knew these ladies. "I see." Says Rose, a mischeivious grin grew on her lips, matched only by Alice's broad smile. "So you can actually type?" Alice sounded so thrilled. "Of course. I would not have applied if I found I didn't fit the qualification." I was perplexed at this question and I saw that they also noticed my curious expression and nodded to show she would explain.

"You see Bella, your the third applicant in twenty-three total applicants that actually qualifiy for this position." Rose was blatetly nodded her head as I gasped, her expression telling me silently, 'yup, its true, can you believe it?' my eyes were wide with shock wondering why on earth people would try for a job they weren't qualified for. Alice answered my silent question in her next statement.

"My brother Edward you see is rather easy on the eyes, and quite well known in this town." I understood immediately, so my handsome man-god Edward is on everyones wanted list. "Gotcha, Alice, I was lucky to have been introduced earlier in the lift. He was very courteous." I saw her nod, and then smiled as she saw my blush. "So you see why there was so much of a screening process for the position of his secretary." Rose finished.

WHAT! HIS. SECRETARY!

"Oh- my, I didn't know that he was the intented ... um well. future boss-to-be..." I should have known. Now I have to find a way to deal with being in his presence every day. If, Bella, only if you get the job, I silently chastised myself for being so eager.

"When can you start?" Rose asked. I was shocked. Dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

*LEMON TIME*

BPOV

"Get on the Bed. On your knees, in the center with your palms flat facing forward." I ran to the bed, I couldn't help the wet warmth collect at the apex of my thighs.  
"You may express yourself freely, but do not cum untill I say, are we clear?"

"Yes Master."  
"Good girl." I shudderd at Edwards touch as he slowly stroked the smooth skin of my back, he then pushed his erection against me, and I let out a soft whimper.  
"Do you feel me my pet?"

"Yes Master, please Sir."  
"What is it my pet? What do you want?"

"Please, Master, fill me with your beautiful cock. I need you Sir." Oh god I could only imagine what it would feel like like to have that gorgeous thick member plunged deep inside of me.

He growled, I think my mouth began to water.  
"Seeing that you have been such a good girl, I have decided to grant your wish."

"Thank you Master," I purred softly, I need him so badly it hurt.  
He slowly pull my hips towards him, placing the tip of his godly cock at my entrance.  
"My pet, I do love how hot and wet you are for me." Thrusting into me, I felt every inch of his length. He pumped slowly at first relishing every second of ecstacy. I moaned and gasped

"Master, oh Master yes."  
"Yes, pet, tell me how I make you feel."  
"I feel complete, oh! Master ... only you can make ... Oh! me feel ... OH-God, Master! ... This way." OUr breaths became ragged as he quickened, pumping furiously into me, I felt the coil tighten in my stomach.

"Fuck! Isabella! GuR! I love your noises, God! I could stay inside you forever! FUCK! I'd die happy SHIT! So ... good" ...I felt my innerwalls clench I needed to cum soon.  
"Cum for me Isabella, now!"  
I released the floodgates of heavenly pleasure, seeing flashes of black and white spots.  
"Oh Master Edward!" He released into me, then slowly thrust a few more times heightening my orgasm to its ultimate peak. I whimpered as he pulled out, and collapsed onto the bed next to me. He then kissed me deeply with such firey passion, I was breathless. He turned my face to him, and gazed into my eyes.  
"Did you enjoy that my Isabella?"  
"Greatly, Master Edward. Thank you Sir."  
"Good. Stay with me tonight."  
"Thank you Master."  
"Good girl."

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" ... The radio announces

Damn! I so wish that I could stay asleep forever with dreams like that.

My first day today. I was nervous, I didn't know how else to describe it. When Rose and Alice had asked me when I could start I was ecstatic. I couldn't contain my joy, so I pinched myself. It felt good, knowing that I was still alive, that I finally got a chance to be a big girl. I just don't understand why Alice pretended not to know me, she was the one to dress me? I didn't even know that she was married for crying out loud. That was a real shocker for me. I wonder which Cullen was her husband. I know it wasn't Edward. I'll have to mention it when I see her today, If I see her today.

I had met Alice in the department store a few weeks back, and she helped me buy a few choice outfits to boost my confidence. That, in turn, allowed me to convince my dad that I could make it out in the world on my own. We were fast friends, but when she shoved the classifieds into my face, telling me I was lucky, I was still clueless. I glanced at the listings, and noticed she had circled one ad that took me by complete surprise. WANTED: Secretary between 21 and 25 must have typing skills, organized, inititive and the ability to do as instructed. All claims of skills should come with the appropriate documentation. Our firm is reputable and known for taking care of its employees..... blaah-Blaah  
I looked at Alice, and smiled. "Thank You Alice." She looked at me, and said something quite interesting. "I'll have to let you know now, but your going to be surprised I just know that your perfect for the job, you'll see." At that point in time, I didn't quite catch her meaning, but when I saw her introduce herself to me formaly, I must admit, I was indeed shocked and surprised. I never thought to ask her full name, we had hit it off so well it just didn't occur to ask. I sighed, well I hope she knew what she was talking about. She sure had fun playing dumb about my qualifications, I mean, she knew what coursed I had taken, because she is the one that wanted to help me look for a job. Funny, small world. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and pressed the button for the lift. I glanced at my watch, 10 till nine just in time.

DING

I quickly entered the lift, and reached for the button 36. I realized it was already pushed, and then I stilled. Is it him, should I look? I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice if anyone was there. Then I heard a soft slow release of breath. I turned, and jumped slightly, I had been stunned by the beautiful god-like man with soul searching green eyes. I blushed and gave a shy smile while keeping my gaze at his shoes. "Hello, Sir." Oh god! I forgot, it was just a dream. Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

DING

EPOV

The elevator doors opened to reveal before me...  
My beautiful goddess. As she strode towards me, I caught the breeze drifting her luscious scent, tempting me, daring me to breathe her in. The mouth-watering fragrance of freesias. So Beautiful. God she is stunning. She was wearing a beautiful knee length form fitting sweater dress. Striking in blue, I thought to myself as I released the heavenly breath of Bella that I had been holding onto for so long. Her legs were tantalizing as I followed them down to her dainty ankles which of course held matching strapped heels. I couldn't help but steal a glance at her, she then decided to look up, and I felt my right cheek lift slightly- trying to hide my naughty grin.

She jumped and blushed. I was about to say something when those words came out of her mouth. "Hello, Sir." I cock twitched. Still fresh was the dream I had this morning, that I couldn't help but re-live it slightly... I took a deep breath of Bella's lingering fragrance.

*THE DREAM FROM EDWARDS POV*

"Get on the Bed. On your knees, in the center with your palms flat facing forward." She looked delicious. I strode to the bed, undressed myself with exceptional speed and stood naked behind my goddess. You may express yourself freely, but do not cum until I say, are we clear?"

"Yes Master."  
"Good girl." I felt her shudder at my touch when I slowly stroked the smooth skin of her back, I pushed my hard erection against her, and she let out a soft whimper. I smiled inwarldy.  
"Do you feel me my pet?"  
"Yes Master, please Sir."  
"What is it my pet? What do you want?"  
"Please, Master, fill me with your beautiful cock. I need you Sir."  
I growled with arousal. She is so stunning, so precious so innocently tempting.  
"Seeing that you have been such a good girl, I have decided to grant your wish."  
"Thank you Master," she purred.  
I slowly pull her hips towards me, placing the tip of my throbbing cock at her hot dripping core. "My pet, I do love how hot and wet you are for me." Thrusting into her, I felt her warmth swallowng every inch of my length. I pumped slowly at first relishing every second of ecstasy. She moaned and gasped "Master, oh Master yes."  
"Yes, pet, tell me how I make you feel."  
"I feel complete, oh! Master ... only you can make ... Oh! me feel ... OH-God, Master! ... This way." OUr breaths became ragged as I quickened the tempo of my hardness pumping furiously into her, I felt the heated throbbing in my loins, nearing the need for its explosion.

"Fuck! Isabella! GuR! I love your noises, God! I could stay inside you forever! FUCK! I'd die happy SHIT! So ... good" ...I felt her innerwalls twitch with her need to release, I too was ready, "cum for me Isabella, now!"

"Oh Master Edward!" she convulsed around me, bringing me over the edge into bliss. I stilled as I released into her, then slowly rode her through her orgasm, extending it as much as possible before I pulled out.

I laid on the bed and pulled her to me, turning her to face me, I kissed her passionately. Bringing her full pouty lips into my mouth, and stroking her tognue with mine.

"Did you enjoy that my Isabella?"  
"Greatly, Master Edward. Thank you Sir."  
"Good. Stay with me tonight."  
"Thank you Master."  
"Good girl."

I let out another deep breath. How can two words bring so much pleasure? I laughed inwardly at myself for my active imagination, noticing that we were about to reach our floor, I remembered she had said hello. As I let her step out I passed her heading towards my office. She still had to wait for Alice, but before she was out of earshot I couldn't help but add.  
"Please, Miss Swan, no need to be quite so formal ...yet." I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel excited, I've never been in a real realationship before, but all her blushing, and shyness, and lets not forget her clumsiness ... was quite endearing. I grinned all the way to the office, and as I stole one last glance from the mirror, I saw her rosy cheeks, and chuckled, this woman was ... Perfect.

A/N

PLEASE 4GIVE ME I'm looking to be inspired. PM me if you want to offer any ideas. I have a few directions this story can go, I just wanted to know if y'all' had any opinions..

=0) ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

The duration of Bella's probation has come and gone. She now has proven more than capable and has progressed her status in the office as a respectable efficient worker.

Now, it is that time of the year where Cullen Advertising hosts their Christmas Chairity Auction for coporate bigwigs along with their family's and sponsors to donate to his company's' chosen respective charities.

At the Cullen Mansion before the Auction.

It was the night of the auction and Edward had been nervous- sweating bullets all day. Bella, on the other hand, had seemed particularly calm and happy One thing was for sure though, she had outdone herself by showing up at the office in black heels and skirt and blue-colored silk blouse. He had wasted at least an hour trying to guess the color of her underwear. If Bella belonged to him, it would be a different story. He would never be in doubt of what lovely treasures o f lace were hiddn because he would simply snap his fingers and she would have them revealed. He sighed, Having one s lover under wraps, safely buttoned up, away from the outside world but completely vulnerable and available underneath. Vulnerable only to him, of course, and no one else. He sat there wondering what lovely gown she would appear in. Edward then smiled to himself getting ready for what looked to be a most exciting evening.

Earlier that day...

BPOV

You have to help me Alice. Bella complained, wishing she had Alice s sense of style, which would put any supermodel to shame. Alice nodded her head. Of course silly, Rose and I already have a dress all picked out." "But Bella, stope avoiding the topic of my brother-in-law, so let s talk details, What about him gets you all hot and bothered? Bella fought a blush. He s a gentlemen, yet sexily fierce and in control, I already told you I'm always busy with his tasks, I rarely have a minute to oogle, which is good I guess. Alice fought a smirk, perfectly positioned on her oval face. So, he s a sexy workaholic, with class, Even I know that. With that face and those green eyes? Bella sighed to herself, Alice arched a brow. Bella knew she would lose herself in their mysterious depths if the moment ever came. I bet he has a hell of a body too, Alice prodded. I know that Emmett, Jasper and Edward all go to the gym three times a week. Alice smirked before adding, You undress him with that dirty little mind of yours. I know you do, all that shyness on the outside, you must have soe wild desire on the inside. Bella gasped, and blushed a bright red. Fine. If it will end this topic of conversation for now, I will tell you. He s very athletic, has a nice strong jawline and he s got these hands like he can reach out and take what he wants. Alice smiled, "well my dear, lets go pimp you out!"

EPOV

"Next up we have the beautiful Bella Swan" Yelled the auctioneer. I felt my breath hitch. She was beautiful. Perfect. A long evening gown with a silky sheen and an alluring shade of midnight blue. Strapless, her hair cascading down in waves, the beading gave away where she found the dress. Alice, you're a genius, he thought.

"We shall start the bidding at 1,000 dollars."

"1000" said a man.

"2000" said another.

I will jsut wait until it gets to the highest and double it. Impatiently Edward waited.

"5000" countered the man.

"5000 going once, ... twice, ..."

Nothing. Thats too little, I thought to myself. With my crooked grin in place I place my bid.

"ONE MILLION." I said proudly. I heard gasps, and a loud round of applause.

"Once million once, ... twice, ..."

"SOLD! to our generous host, Edward Cullen of Cullen Advertising."

I stood with a humble bow, and stole a glance at Bella. She was bright red, and wide eyed. I winked at her with what I'm sure was my naughty grin and took my seat.

Yes, my date night with Bella is when she and I will finally learn just how much chemistry we have.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

One million. Oh my god, what was that? Bella don't dwell on it. I told myself over and over. Why so much? Why? He is a generous man thats why! Don't think so much. My inner monologue continued as I prepared for the "Million Dollar" date. Maybe he did notice me? No, no, couldn't be. Oh hell! A girl can dream right? I marched up to the floor-length mirror in the bedroom. I stared at the reflecting image, in my bathrobe, with wet hair, I announced.  
"This is your only chance. You will be yourself, you will see if he really is the perfect man. You will trust fate."  
Shit, who am I kidding. I sighed. Then I took one last look and told myself,  
"You will give him a chance, you will give yourself a chance. Live tonight, moment to moment, and have no regrets." Yes, thats what I will do. I will go with the flow tonight, I will do whatever he wants, be it just dinner fine, or even a roll in the hay... well I wish at least, but I will live tonight with no regrets.

DING DONG

The sound of the door-bell shook me from my moment self empowering moments.  
"Alice?" I yelled out towards the door, "That you?"  
"YES! Hurry up will you, we have so much to do." I heard her squeal from the front door. I leaped through the door way, and quickly flung open the door.  
"Rose gave me a array of lingerie styles for you, and I provided the dress and shoes." Alice proclaimed with a wide smile.  
"Oh! Thanks Alice, though you really didn't need to go through all the trouble."  
She just looked at me and rolled her eyes, and started motioning her hands towards the bedroom. After pulling out the suspender lingerie in midnite blue, I grudingly put it on with the matching dark blue hose.

The evening gown was to die for. It was long, and hourglass shaped, with a halter collar. Velvety soft it felt wonderful against my skin. I strapped on the matching heels and sat down in front of the vanity, awaiting Alice's torture du jour.

Meanwhile ...

EPOV

I'm going to test my boundries and Bella's tonight. I'll see how far she will let me go, and If she seems interested, I'll be up front with her. Maybe even do some rigging. (rope binding) I've kept my lifestyle private, but after watching Bella, and having that amazing dream, I just have to try. I have to at least have no regrets.

As I drove out of my drive in my silver Aston Martin, I called Alice.

"Yes, my dear? How may I be of assistence?" The pixie squealed. I released a wholesome and geniuine laugh.  
"Alice." I replied breathaliy, "Please let Bella know that I will be arriving in 10 minuets, I have resevations for 8:00pm."  
"Yes, yes, we will be down soon. I would like my 'thank you' gift in monetary, or credit form." Alice snickered.  
"Whatever. Alice." I snorted.  
"Huh, you'll see." She replied, I could see her smug smirk in her voice.  
"Bye Alice."  
"Toodle-loo. Edward," Alice chimed.

After I hung up I noticed that I was nervous, or anxious. Huh, well, I guess its only natural since physically Bella was the woman of my dreams, and after tonight I'll have a better view on whether emotionally she is too.

BPOV

I walked out towards the front door, I saw a beautiful silver car. Although, the man inside the car, was absolutely breathtaking. He was sharp and classy, he radiated sex and sophistication. Those green eyes and cheeky smirk appeared as soon as our gazes met. He then proceeded to open my door for me, and helped me climb into the car. After making sure my dress was not caught in the door, he got in and sped off.

The ride to 'wherever' was intense, the smirk stuck on his face, as the air electrified. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I must have lost myself in my thoughts because before you know it Edward annouced in that beautiful velvet voice, "Here we are, Bella." He said this so seductivly as his eyes raked me up and down, a mischeivious crooked smile appeared as he seemed to notice me in a dazzled state.

I gulped. He looked as if he wanted to roll me up in sugar, and then lick it all off. KaPOW! There go those butterflies again. I watched as he chuckled and came around to open my door.

EPOV

We arrived at the 5 start hotel which hosted the restaurant of choice. "Bella, I hope that you enjoy Italian."  
I watched her face light up, "I do. I love it actually."

"Perfect." I stated. Although it had meaning for so many levels. As we conversed through the night, there were moments in which we both forgot we were out. She felt comforting, without trying to demand the conversation. I hoped the feelings were reciprocated.  
"Dessert?" I asked, hoping she would catch my double meaning... my breath hitched as she looked at me from under her lashes.  
"Perhaps... what do have in mind? Cake, ice cream, tea, or brandy..." I saw a playful twinkly in her eye, followed by a blush.  
Interesting I thought, "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind continuing our chat upstairs in my suite's lounge?" Hopefully it was not too bold of me.  
"I'd love too," she replied.  
I felt my crooked grin appear as I wavied the waiter and motioned with my fingers to sign it to my tab. I got up, and offered Bella my hand, which she took without hesitation. Good. I thought to myself.  
"Shall we Miss Swan." I grinned at my playful banter.  
"With pleasure, Mr. Cullen" She retorted with a giggle as we made our way to the lift. I pressed the call button

DING

immediateley a lift opened. As we got in she asked, "Which floor?" I smiled, reaching into my coat, I took my keys and inserted it into the penthouse slot.  
"Oh- huh." She seemed impressed, and also embarrassed, she blushed.  
I just laughed, and shook my head at her innocence, and humility.  
So beautiful, so Perfect.

DING

Here we go. Its now or never.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I stepped out of the lift, quite nervous, the anticipation of what could possibly happen next swallowing me whole. Edward guided me with his hands resting on the small of my back, I know he felt my shiver, which in turn earned me a sexy smirk. He unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I took a few steps into the lounge. It was beautiful, yet I barely was able to take in the full effect of the room for I heard the door close and lock. Before I could turn to see Edward his hands came out from behind me and held me back against his chest. His left arm around my waist as his right arm slid upwards, and across my chest to my left shoulder. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"If I ask you , do you trust me completely Bella?" He paused waiting for my response.

"I would say. Yes. Though you cannot ask me why." I felt him smile against my skin, his breath fanning across my neck, sending goosebumps along my body.

I felt his grip tighten and my stomach heat up. The moisture between my legs scenting the air.

"I can smell your wanting Isabella, your lust. Can you feel mine?" His tone, changing, more assertive, and as he said this he gripped my hips with both hands and pressed me into his hard length, I gasped and nodded my head.  
"Yes, Sir." I swear I could hear him growl just like in my dream. It was so low, and sensual I felt the vibrations of it shooting straight to my core.

"I dream of you Isabella. I have imagined the feel of your skin," he started to slide the zipper down the side of my dress.

"The the taste of it," he licked my neck and slid my dress straps off my shoulders. I felt my heart rate increase, and my nipples harden which caused me to blush.

"Oh, Isabella, you are so beautiful so innocent. So much passion is waiting to come out. Let me help you channel your lust, your need. Will you let me help you?"

I nodded. I was entranced, the sound of my full name rolling off his tongue felt so erotic, so luscious and I know that he knew this too.

"Excellent." He stated. Then he turned me in his arms and his mesmorizing gaze held my eyes with a magnetic pull so strong I wanted to be sucked into their depths, for what seemed an eternity before his lips claimed mine. I gasped though only shocked for a second, then returned his kiss , matching the passion and need that I had felt. His lips were warm, soft, and utterly delicious. Sweet and yet the musk of the alcohol only enhanced his flavor.

My hands gripped his shoulders tightly before sliding up his neck and then threading into his hair. He groaned, and I felt one of his hands slip under the bunched folds of my dress, finding the waistband of my panties. I pulled away from the kiss for air, and let out a whimper alerting him of my need for more. I felt his lips work their way down my jaw, as his cool fingers traveled down my heated skin to my panties only lightly brushing against my throbbing lower lips. When I felt him lick my the juncture of my neck where it meets the shoulder I gasped for as he bit down he plunged a finger into my warm wet core.

I felt my knees buckle, but his left arm held me firmly. His left hand quickly pinched a nipple through my dress, and I jumped from the shock of the pain, and quickly felt the pain burn into pure erotic pleasure, evidence of it dripping down my inner thighs.

"You are so wet for me, Isabella, Are you enjoying this?" His voice was husky, sensual I almost couldn't find myself to answer. Almost.

"Oh-yes Sir... Very... much so... Good." I let out with short breaths.

"Good." Then he stopped, reassuring me with his calm warm eyes, still hooded with lust, but he remained in control as he looked me straight in the eye.

"It pleases me Isabella, to see how well you respond to me. Would you like more? I have so much to give, but only if you are willing to receive. However, they must be met my way, on my terms. Are you willing to submit to my lessons of passion and pleasure? I require full obedience from you. Full trust. Are you willing to allow me full control Isabella?"

He was so serious, I didn't doubt his sincerity. I almost wanted to cry. No one has ever wanted to please me so much, I let one tear slip, and he immediately brushed it away with his fingertips.

"I could never intentionally hurt you Bella. Please, understand that the only pain I bring you is to enhance your own response to your body's sexual needs. This is why I need to make sure you trust me."

I held his face between my palms, and although my logical head was saying 'whoa slow down' I remember making a promise to myself to go with the flow, moment to moment without any regrets. SO how in the hell can I say no to the sexiest boss alive who has a kink for pleasurable pain that I seem to dream about so also share that fetish? Easy. I can't say no.

"I trust you. Sir." I accompanied this statement with a sincere warm smile.

The smile I got returned melted my heart. It was so beautifully crooked, so dazzling I my heart stopped for a moment. He then restarted it with a kiss so hard, yet ferociously needy I felt his need, his comfort, his passion, and his promise to please. Wow. What a kiss.

After that heated seal of trust he just held me close as we caught our breath. Holding me to his chest he calmly began to speak.

"Just in case you feel the need to stop in whatever we are about to do, I want to to use the word 'elevator' is that alright with you? I would never want you to feel uncomfortable in any way."

I took a moment to process what he said, and knew that he meant it. Whatever he wanted to do, it was in the end going to please us both, right? So I looked up at him, looking down at me, smiled, and nodded my head. He returned this gesture with a mischievous crooked grin.

"Let's have a quick drink shall we? We have a long night ahead of us." He said, His voice was full of excitement, and I giggled with pure anxious enjoyment.

to be continued... =o)


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I watched her carefully as she sat and sipped her glass of wine. I wanted her to be relaxed, but also in the right frame of mind to grasp exactly what I was going to do.  
"Do you know what 'rigging' is Bella?" I leaned atop the armrest of the lounge sofa, clutching my empty wine-glass, twirling it between my fingers.

She paused briefly before looking up and shaking her head, "No, Sir."

I smiled, "Well, its basically me, tying you all up, in knots with ropes." I let that sink in for a moment before proceeding.

"I wish to tie you up, and have me wicked way with you." I pause.  
"How do you feel about that? Do you trust me enough to will me all the control? Leaving you no room for escape, restriction of your own movement to my advances. It is very important that you trust me. If at any time you feel uncomfortable and wish to stop, you know that you may use your safe-word 'elevator'. Aright?"

I watched her take it in, and surprisingly she took a deep breath, released it and smiled at me, her eyes were twinkling, I could only gasp in admiration of her sincerity, and trust.

I then went to fetch my 20 feet of solid braid rope. I guide her to my four poster king sized bed.

"Please sit." She complied and situated herself in the center of the bed still topless, only clad in her lacy, but now soaking wet panties. I even out the ends of the rope, draped between her breasts, then secured her hands and elbows behind her back, then finished with breast binding her firm mounds so that her nipples were perking out from the pressure. She looked beautiful.  
She blushed as I stepped back to appraise her, like a priceless work of art. My fingers brushed her swollen nipples and she gasped in shock. I saw her panties darken, and her sweet musky scent of approval filled the air. I wonder if she will admit her pleasure in this.  
I stepped forward again, circling her with my arms, pulling her into a soft embrace. Her tied breasts crushed against my shirt, and I reveled in the feeling of it. I then lean forward and whisper into her neck, "You may speak freely to answer any questions that I ask you tonight Isabella."  
I then pull backwards, lifting her face to search her eyes, "Do you like how you feel now?"  
I notice her flush face, and warmed cheeks as she answers me in a soft ragged voice.  
"Ve-very... much ... Sir." Hearing her reply I strip down to my black silk boxers so that Bella and I are now even in attire. I feel the corners of my mouth turn up slightly as she enjoys my striptease and rakes her eyes over my fit form, and I'm sure she could see the pleased twinkle in my eyes as I spoke.  
"Good girl." I then pull out a blindfold, and explain as I place it over her eyes, by telling her how it enhances the feeling of the scene, as well as making the transition of bed play easier.  
Kneeling behind her on the bed, I reach from behind and fondle her nipples with my fingers, rolling and pinching them as I guide her to lay on her side. I continue with licking and suckling her skin. Using my now free hands I work my right hand down to those oh-so-wet-panties.  
I feel my need for her pulse and throb as my boxers begin to reveal my obvious enjoyment. My fingers find thier way to her moist depths, so warm and wet as I notice that Bella's breathing has gotten heavier, and my breath-too becomes quite ragged. I feel a sensation of sparks with every touch of her skin on mine.  
"I have wanted you, craved you since I met you in the lift your first day." I murmured into her skin, as I heard her whimper in response. I gently flick my tongue out down her stomach working my way to her musky sweet entrance.  
"My cock has been waiting to plunge into you for so long." I situate myself below her waist draping her legs over my shoulders, still laying on her side. I prop myself on my left elbow facing her beautiful pussy.  
"You are so wet for me. Please feel free to vocalize any sounds of pleasure so that I know you feel how I wish for you to feel. Is that clear?"  
"Oh- oh yes, ... Sir." She releases her answer in short quick breaths. I growl with excitement "Good girl my Isabella." I then plunge my middle finger into her ready lower lips, I hear her cry out in pure ecstasy as I groan in response. I work in another finger as I lick the outer rim of her moist clit. I pump a steady rythm, working her soft folds. I suck her clit, and growl into her cunt.  
"Your so sweet, Isabella... your taste is like fresh fruit dipped in honey." I replace my fingers with my tongue and I hear her writhe and moan, "oh Sir... you... so... ah... good. Please..oh ... more...Sir."  
"Mmmm." I lapped at her like a dog, slurping up the juices that trickled out of her engorged flesh, then sucking again—harder, torturously harder until—  
"Oh my god." Bella's hips reared up off the bed, screaming from the pleasure I bestowed upon her.  
Reflexively her body tried to disjoin from my mouth, uncertain it could handle falling over such an all-consuming precipice of pleasure. I grabbed her hips in reaction, simultaneously shoving my mouth deeper into her cunt and suckling from her clit harder. "Oh.. my.. god. Oh my...god!" I could feel the waves of her climax simmer down. I carefully let helped her soothe her down as I unbound her from the harness, checking over her skin, making sure there was no permenant signs of bruising.  
"You did so well my pet." I huskily praised into her ear. Slowly I guided her hands above her head, and shackled her to my head board.  
"Now, for your reward, my pet. For being the good girl that you are." I was throbbing so intensely. My cock was swollen from the thick arousing scene of watching Bella climax.  
"What shall you have for your reward my pet?"  
"I want you Sir, if that pleases you," she whispered.  
"It does." I replied with a hungry gaze. She was sure. Nothing had ever felt more certain. Her ultimate trust in me was so arousing, so intensely alluring I strained so long with the control. Others might think a decision to trust another so easily would be foolish, but she didn't care. Her decision had been made. She chose to place her faith in me, the man who had shown her that I could indeed care for her needs. My hooded green eyes were so intense, and glazed with lusty wanting, that if she hadn't given me her trust I might have imploded into a beast. I came down on top of her, my lean muscular body covering hers. I settled myself between her thighs as I used my confident hand to direct the head of my stiff and hardened length toward her waiting flesh.  
"Mother of—" I bit off my words with a moan and threw my head back, my neck muscles corded with strain as I fought not to thrust inside of her with too much force. I made a strangled sound thrusting, impaling her. Her breath left in a rush. I knew I was huge, stretching her and filling her in the way she'd never been before. I could feel her walls reveling in the feel of me. I gave a strangled moan and thrust again. I dropped my head and our gazes clashed. With each thrust, my eyes turned darker, stormier. Sweat formed on my brow as our limbs tangled and my movements grew more frantic. A soft wail escaped her when my cock ground against her sweet spot, tossing a rush of sensation through her.

She moaned as I gripped her thigh, opening her wide so could pump her pussy with steady, rhythmic precision.  
"Damn your perfect!" I screamed, the warmth and pressure of Bella was so addicting. The feel of her cunt as I circled my hips and screwed deep into her was dizzying. I was drunk off her, intoxicated by her feel and the noises she released. Whimpering and gasping, pulling at her restraints.  
"Oh Sir, Please sir, Oh!"  
"Yes, my pet! Don't come yet, my sweet Isabella." The sensations were coming on too fast—as I lowered onto my elbows her full breasts pressed against my chest, her cunt crying out for the need to milk my cock, her breath hot and heavy across my ear and neck as she begged me for her release. The lushness of her body completely overwhelmed him. Sex wasn't meant to be like this, making a man mindless with need and out of control. This was deadly, ensnaring. He'd never get free.  
"NOW! Isabella!" Growling and snarling and cursing, we exploded together in orgasmic fireworks with my last few hard, pulsing thrusts directly into her core, branding her from the inside as mine I rolled to the side, releasing her restraints, checking her wrists quickly. Seeing her beautiful flushed face, I lifted her into my lap, holding her face in my palms, I took her lips in a passionate kiss, showing her my thanks, my appreciation, my respect.  
"Thank you Bella, you were wonderful. You are an amazing woman." She looked up at me and smiled, I felt my heart tug.  
"My pleasure Sir." She managed to rasp out.  
"Stay with me tonight? In my bed? You need your rest for tomorrow." I wanted to hold her close, and show her that I want more than just tonight.  
We gazed into each others eyes, and I saw a tear which I kissed away quickly.  
"Thank you Sir." I pulled the coverlet over us, and cradled her to my chest.  
"Good night Bella." I felt her release a sigh of content.  
"Goodnight Edward Sir." My heart smiled. I allow my thoughts drift as I sleep to what tomorrow will bring.

-------------------  
Shall I go on? hehe I'll think it over... =o)


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

We had gone our seperate ways the next morning. Promises of meeting at the restaurant every Friday, and then we leave the hotel every Sunday.

My real worry was how would our behaviour reflect at the office? I hope he is not expecting me to submit during office hours?

"Hes gotta another think coming!" I announced to myself as I pushed the button for the lift Monday morning. My god though the hot passion we felt

over the weekend was so intense to deep. I felt my heart tug, and my stomach heat up.

DING

The lift opened. God. He. Is. Gorgeous. Morning Sir. 'Shit' I cursed myself, you see Bella hes already gotten to you.

"Good Morning to you Miss Swan." He flashed me a quick mischieveious grin. I felt my knees go week and my breath hitched. I noticed also Jasper Cullen and repeated the statement.

"Morning Sir." Hah! take that. How pathetic of me, trying to cover-up the 'over-use' of Sir.

"Bella." Oh right, he is more comfortable with Bella I guess because of Alice. As if he read my mind Jasper stated,

"Alice is stopping by, she asked me to tell you to please wait for her before you disappear for lunch."

"Oh? Of course Sir. I will look forward to it." I feel the hot emerald gaze of my sex-god burn the back of my head. The scent of him still gets to me even after all these months.

DING

The doors open and I allow Jasper to walk out and before I step through I felt a hand squeeze my buttocks firmly, then release.

"I'll have my coffee Miss Swan, after you settle into your desk and update my schedule for the week." Then with a quick wink and a crooked smile, he went of towards his office.

I nodded, a bright blush on my cheeks. God DAMN it! Bella you weakling! Be the confident woman you know you can be. SHIT! I'm useless.

"Morning Angela." I give her a friendly smile, which is returned in kind. I stroll to my office and as I reach my desk, I notice the memo's to update Edwards' schedule.

10:00 A.M - Board Meeting

11:45 A.M - Presentation of Cheque to "Save the Children" orphanage by Cullen Advertising

1:00 P.M - Denali Campagin rep lunch. WHAT! IS! THIS!

I'll get to the bottom of this. I prepare my invading excuse for entering Edwards office. In prepping Edwards coffee I caught sight of the marks around my wrists, and smile slightly. FOCUS BELLA.

I take a deep breath, and push opened his office door.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a board meeting at 10am thats in half an hour, then at 11:45 your off to the orphange to present your generous checque." Now to get sneeky.

"Also, your lunch with the Denali rep, for which restaurant shall I make the booking? For how many?" Please don't see through me, I wait a while, and I know he is waiting for me to look at him. I just can't. I just can't. FUCK! Hes patientice can be so irritating.

I peek at my sexy boss, and his eyes are laughing, but his face remains still, expression-less.

His soft yet firm velvety voice rings over the hum-drum of noise in the office. "Miss Swan, thank you for the reminders, " he pauses, "as for the lunch, I would like you to book a table for seven, and then remind Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice that we are all going to lunch to meet with Ms Denali."

I coulve danced a jig, instead I blushed and nodded, "right away Si-Mr. Cullen." Whew!

"That includes you too Bella." God I love it when he calls me Bella.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Cullen. I'll get on it right away."

As I dashed outside, I must've waited too soon to do my victory spike, becuase I heard a deep chuckle soon aftwards. Oh god. I turned and glared quickly, only receiving a amused quirk of his eyebrow, his shoulders shaking, trying to conceal his outburst. I harrumphed, and pivoted. Well we shall see who can affect who. Mr. Sexy. Cullen. Damnit.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

She really did it this time. Luckily Tanya is happily married to my cousin Felix. Bella knew that we were having a profesional luncheon. She truly made out Tanya to be an idiot, but luckily Tanya is too lighthearted, and dim-witted to know the difference. My Bella kept testing her intelligence, throwing 5% facts with 90% fiction and 5% who-knows-what, such as "Did you know the Queen of Australia likes barbeque?" I first wanted to spit out my scotch across the table and ask her what the hell she was talking about, until Tanya answered with, "No I didn't. Do you think she grills fruit too?" After the strange silence, and the wicked grin on Bella's face I couldn't help but laugh because no one knew what to say after that. I gace Bella a look that said, 'just wait till the weekend' and concluded the Denali campaign lunch.

Alice and Rose sure got a kick of it, and so did Jasper and Emmett. No more leneincy though. Luckily it was with family, and not just a professional-based relationship client. Punishment is necessary. Though not in the bedroom, I know that the actions were caused by jealousy, and that was born from her assumptions on whether or not our bedroom relationship was threatened. I will let her know this evening at dinner.

At the hotel penthouse...

I heard the soft rapping of Bella's knuckles at the front door.

"Come in Isabella." She looked nervous, quite worried, good. She needs to know that all the silliness with Tanya Denali was not needed and not necessary. Trust. Her questioning my trust is a big issue.

"Come suck your Masters' cock, then I will administer your punishment for earlier."

BPOV

He looked glorious, and Masterful. I knew

Sucking him off while worrying about what punishments, and for what exactly

would not be easy but I was more than willing to give it my all. After shutting the door and

getting on my kness on the pillow at the base of his feet Leaning forward, I inhaled the

scent of his cock and the thick hair at the base.

It was enough to cause a wash of arousal through my pussy. Closing my eyes, I sank

into the morass of sensuality.

With long strokes, I licked every inch of my master's cock. The musky flavor of

his aroused flesh wove a tapestry of sensuality around my mind and body. Wrapping

my hands around the thick base, I squeezed him gently in time with my strokes. My

tongue licked across the wide head and his indrawn breath was music to my senses.

I was doing this to him!

My mouth covered the head and I took him as deeply as I could. Slowly I

began to fuck him with my mouth, my hands moving up and down his shaft in time.

His hands landed in my hair and he began whispering encouragement, instructing me

to touch him carress and lick him.

"Isabella, you will stop."

Ignoring him, I continued my assault on his cock. All too soon his fingers dug

into my scalp and he was balanced on a knife's edge. Keeping my mouth over his head,

I released one hand to cup his balls.

"Isabella." The warning in his tone was obvious and I chose to ignore it again, giving them a

gentle squeeze. He came with a roar. His cock spasmed, shooting his release deep into

my throat. After the tension left his body, I slowed my movements, opting to lick him

like an all-day sucker. With great care, I cleaned all evidence of his release before

letting go of him.

Sitting back on my heels, I felt a little smug and boldly met his gaze.

"Isdabella, I said you could suck me, but I didn't say anything about bringing me to

release."

I tilted my chin up and met his gaze defiantly. My breath caught.

This man might possess my body but never my soul. When I met his gaze, I realized that I maybe should have stopped.

"Come, sit on my

knees."

A trickle of arousal burned in the back of my throat. Without a word I rose to my

knees and came forward. Spreading my thighs to bracket his, I sat back on his knees.

"Closer."

He grabbed my knees and pulled my forward until I was within inches of

touching his torso. Their eyes were on the same level and a dark, sensual fire burned in

his black gaze. Something tightened in my lower gut.

"Do you know what I will do to you?" his voice was low.

For the first time I felt a jolt of apprehension. Talking about it was a very

different thing than performing the act itself, and now that the moment was upon my,

I was feeling a touch of trepidation.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I would

be fine, this man would never hurt me. Maybe he did possess my soul.

Shaking my head no, Laying my body across his lap was an odd experience

though not unpleasant. He'd gotten me some pillows so

that my head was even with the rest of my body. The funny thing was that with my

backside exposed like this, I felt even more vulnerable than I was sitting face to

face.

How odd was that?

"You have the perfect ass. Plump and well rounded. I shall enjoy this very much."

He looked at my ass and

"Count them out, You shall recieve ten in total, five for each cheek. The reasin for the first five is for the embaressment

You could have caused during a professional luncheon, and the lack of trust you have in our relationship that you would feel jealous

And use our professional setting to lash out."

"Also, the second set of five is because you did not stop when I asked you to stop. I do not tolerate disobedience Isabella.

My breath was sharply indrawn and I was shocked at truth of his words. Was I sick in wanting this? I was jealous, but

Did I want to admit it? Before I could think it out-

THWAK!

"Isabella-"

"one Sir."

"good girl"

WHACK! "two Sir."

Some time passes...

THWAK! "ni-nine Sir!"

WHAK! "ten Sir." He soothed my burning bum with his cool hands, and strangely enough, I was

burning on the inside as much as the outside.

"Now Isabella, next time I ask you to stop-" He gestures his hand to me indicating his wish for me to finish.

"I stop Sir."

"Good girl."

"Thank you for my lesson in trust Sir." He smiled a warm smile at me, and I felt his hands slide up my neck.

He licked the seam of my lips, and I opened willingly, meeting his tongue with a moan of pleasure. This hot fiery

passionate kiss was him showing me how it hurt him, the fact that I acted that way. I took all his hurt and responded

with true sinciere regret of my actions. Our mouths contined this exchange while my hands found thier way into his hair.

Oh god! I think...

I think...

I feel something in my heart... is that Love?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I startup at work soon.... Sooooo I will try to update my original stories As Soon As I can.....

but my "Twilightized" will hopefully be updated quicker....

=o)


End file.
